A Fiery Romance
by badboylover24
Summary: Sequel to Return to the Past. While Pythor, Pam, and Savio are in the Old West, Kai and Angel play matchmaker to hook up Skales and Boanya...and end up falling in love with each other as well. I only own my OCs; everything else to their proper owners.
1. Chapter 1

Just so you know, I'm trying to get back to my Ninjago saga, so whatever requests you have for me will probably be on hold for now. Other than that, enjoy the fanfic. I don't own anyone by my OCs by the way.

**A Fiery Romance**

**Summary: **Sequel to Return to the Past. While Pam and Pythor hunt for the next ingredient for Garmadon's cure, Kai and Angel find out about Skales' crush on Boanya. Now they plan to play cupid to get the two Serpentine together, not predicting the romance that will blossom between them as well.

**Ch.1: Settling into Ourobourus**

After Pam, Pythor, and their party left the city once again to retrieve the third ingredient for Garmadon's cure, the ninja and Pam's friends from New York City decided to get settled in Ourobourus alongside the rest of the Serpentine while waiting for said party's return.

Sensei Wu and Master Splinter decided to catch up a bit on the _Bounty's _phone after their last encounter not too long ago. After all, the rat and his turtle sons were present when Pam tested out her wind powers on the _Bounty's _obstacle course and passed with flying colors before she left for Ninjago. Splinter was happy to hear that all her hard work has paid off for her, and Wu is just as pleased to learn that she has discovered her Sais' true potential.

The others were enjoying themselves as well. The zoo animals enjoy watching Raph and Mikey get a kick out of the Slither Pit Arena, especially after the improvements the Anacondrai gave it. Of course, Marlene and Jewel are now pretty clingy to their boyfriends after being apart for so long. Leo and Cole hope to try out the Slither Pit as well, although Alura and Fangtom bet Cole's hoping to impress Brianne. Donnie decides to help Zane, Jay, and Nya build a growth ray that will make Malcho full-size again (he's _still _not happy about being small). And Acidicus and Skalidor agree to help the twins, Lloyd, and Vipera show Casey and April around the city.

And what about Kai, Angel, Skales, and Boanya? Well…let's just say that the two humans are about to find a way to entertain themselves with the Hypnobrai and his Anacondrai crush.


	2. Chapter 2

Just to give you the heads up, Angel is a character from TMNT and I don't own her. But I do own Alura, Pam, and Pythor's sisters. Anyway enjoy.

**Ch.2: Kai's Discovery**

"And then Cole came out with his brows completely singed off!" Skales burst into laughter in reply, clutching his sides as if he got a cramp.

"OHOHOHO, MY GOHAHAHASH! STOP! I CAN'T BREAHEHEHETHE! OH, MAN!" Kai laughed with him. Who would've guessed that a Serpentine would be fun to talk to, especially a Serpentine General?

As you can see, Kai is getting along rather well with Skales. After understanding what's really going on with Pam and the Serpentine, he's willing to help out any way he can.

And Kai's glad to know that he and Skales have much in common. Both have younger sisters (Nya and Alura) whom they love dearly and are quite protective of. Both have lost their parents, explaining their sibling responsibilities. And both have best friends whom they see as true brothers-in-law (Kai states that he trusts Jay through Nya but would kick his butt if he so much as hurt her).

"Hey, Kai," Skales then asked after catching his breath, "I'm just curious. Has Jay given any thought of proposing to Nya yet? I know they've only been dating for at least half a year, but they gotta tie the knot sooner or later."

"Well, I've never asked him," Kai answered with a shrug. "Personally, I think he's afraid that I'll kill him if he so much as gets down on one knee in front of her."

"I know what you mean. Ya know, if Pam and Pythor _do _tie the knot in the future, I can ask Pam if she can toss the bouquet to him or Nya."

"Again with their future together, huh?" Kai asked with a sly smirk.

"Yeah, but don't tell Lloyd I brought it up. The last thing I want is for him to puke all over the place." The two of them shared a laugh before Skales stopped and froze with a bright blush on his face. Kai then turned and saw Boanya, who was slithering by with a clipboard in her hand.

"L-Lady Boanya," Skales greeted with a slight gulp. "How…How nice to see you." The Anacondrai looked up at him and smiled.

"Hello, Skales," she said to him. "And please, just call me Boanya. My brother may be the Snake King, but titles like 'Lady' make me feel _too _high and mighty."

"Ah…of course, Boanya," he chuckled nervously. "Sorry…force of habit." Although confused by all of this, Kai decided to change the subject quickly.

"Uh, Boanya, what's with the clipboard?" The eldest of Pythor's sisters turned to it in reply.

"Oh, this? Well, some of the Serpentine were watching the turtle and a couple of your ninja brothers in the newly improved Slither Pit Arena and were giving it some interesting reviews. Some of them were about having a martial arts tournament once peace is between the humans and the Serpentine."

"That sounds like a cool idea," Kai replied with some thought. "I sure would love to spar with Raph."

"Ah, yes," Skales replied with teasing sarcasm. "'The Battle of the Hotheads'. Has a nice ring to it too."

"Oh, hardy-har-har," Kai replied, returning the sarcasm.

"Anyway, I'm glad I slithered into you, Skales," Boanya then said to the Hypnobrai. "I wanted your honest opinion on some of these reviews later…if that's okay." Skales' blush became more noticeable.

"Uh, I love to," he replied with a slight gulp. "Sounds like fun…I mean, uh, if you're into fun. Uh, not that I'm saying you're not fun; you _are _fun. I—uh…" Kai clamped the snake's mouth shut quickly.

"He'll be there," he said to Boanya. The lady Anacondrai smiled in reply.

"I'll see you later then," she said before she left. Kai then lets go of Skales' mouth, and the blue cobra let out a lovestruck sigh as he watched after Boanya. Kai immediately figured him out.

"You've a crush on her, don't ya?" Skales turned to the smirking ninja with surprise.

"I…Is it _that _obvious?"

"Dude, I can practically see hearts dancing around your head." Skales sighed in defeat.

"It's true," he answered solemnly. "I'm _crazy _in love with Boanya. She's not just gorgeous; she's motherly…and affectionate…and smart…and who could resist that cute smile?" He lied back against the wall with another sigh, holding his hands to his heart.

"Does Pythor know about it?" Kai then asked.

"Uh, no," the snake answered with a slight gulp. "I don't think so…Oh, c'mon, Kai! Give a snake a break! It's not as easy as you think!"

"What makes you say that?" Kais asked. "All you had to do was be yourself and tell her how you feel."

"It's how she'll _react_ I'm worried about. What if I'm not her type? What if she likes someone else? What if it's too sudden for her?"

"Okay, okay, I get it. You're worried about her response. Still, it's nothing to get upset about. I'm sure she likes ya too. I mean, why else would she ask you to help her with those tournament reviews?"

"Well…perhaps because…I'm her brother's right-hand snake?" Skales asked sheepishly. Kai rolled his eyes with annoyance.

"C'mon, Skales, ya gotta at least try. Your best friend Fangtom's already married to your sister, and from what I heard, they're expecting their first eggs. And Acidicus and Skalidor are now dating the twins. You're the only General left who still has his crush to win over."

"From what I heard," Skales then teased, "I'm not the only one who has a crush to win over." Kai blushed like crazy, knowing the Hypnobrai is referring to Angel.

"She fell on me by accident! I couldn't move because our faces were so close!"

"I'm just saying you make a cute couple," Skales explained with a shrug. Kai then decided to change the subject quickly.

"Shouldn't you be meeting up Boanya soon?" Skales blinked at the reminder.

"Oh, right. Thanks for the reminder. See ya." He then slithered off to get ready.

Kai sighed with relief. That was _way _too close for comfort. He then thought about Skales' problem. It would be understanding that he's nervous about winning Boanya over, but Skales _should_ be more confident. Pythor was fine with Acidicus and Skalidor dating the twins, so why wouldn't said Snake King be okay with his own second-in-command dating the eldest of his sisters?

_Skales may not want me to tell Boanya about his crush on her_, he thought to himself. _But that doesn't mean I can't _help _him win her over. _He then left to think up his plan of action.


	3. Chapter 3

**Ch.3: The Cupid Duo's Born**

"Maybe if…nah, that won't work. What if I…no, he'd suspect that. Perhaps…UGH! DARN IT!" As she was passing by, Angel jumped at a loud BAM! She turned to see that Kai had punched into the wall to leave a fist-sized crater in it.

"I hope you're planning to fix that later," she said to him, although she did find him pretty cute when he's mad. Kai turned to her, and his face softened when he saw her.

"Angel," he said before he noticed his fist and quickly hid it behind his back. "Uh, sorry 'bout that. I was…thinking too hard."

"Trying to find a way to get Skales to confess his feelings to Boanya?" she asked, crossing her arms across her chest with a sly smirk. Kai blinked with surprise.

"How did you know?"

"I just found out that she's crushing on him too. She told me that she asked him to help with those tournament reviews so she can be _closer _to him." Kai was in awe at this discovery.

"Whoa…didn't see that coming. She really likes him back."

"Yeah, she said he's all she ever wants in a guy: loyal; devoted; reliable; determined…he's the perfect guy."

"I guess she's too nervous to tell Skales how she feels too, huh?"

"More than my grandma's cat in a dog kennel." Angel then leaned into the wall, the smirk still on her face. "But it looks to me like _you _could use my help with Skales." Kai isn't one for submission though.

"What makes your think _I _can use your help?" he asked with annoyance.

"Well, that crater you made in the wall, for starters," she answered, pointing out said crater that made the boy blush with an embarrassed chuckle. "Plus, I _am _a girl, in case you haven't noticed. Therefore, I know what a girl needs if a guy wants to win her over. Makes perfect sense, right?"

Kai knows that he can't argue with that. If Skales knows what to do to win Boanya's heart, she'll become his girlfriend for sure. But the Fire Ninja suspects that Angel here has a price for her services. He can tell by that spunky smirk of hers, and he likes that kind of spunk in a girl. Thinking he can get her to submit first, he casually placed one hand beside her head on the wall and leaned against it with one leg crossing the other and his free hand on his hip.

"And what's in it for _you_?" he asked in a sly and possibly flirty tone. "I can tell you'd want something in return for your services." The smile on her face didn't falter even by a hair.

"Only to help out in hooking those two up. Believe me, I'm quite a quick planner when it comes to strategizing."

"Oh-ho-ho, reeealy? I must say, Angel, you're quite a daredevil for someone with a name like _yours_."

"Well, _you're _kinda like Raph sometimes…'cept you're _cuter_ when you're angry."

"Well, Miss Brunette-Who's-as-Fiery-as-a-Redhead," Kai asked, slowly bringing himself closer to her slyly, "what _else _do you find cute about me?"

"Duuuuude…" Before Angel could answer, the two of them turned to the side to see a Constrictai Scout, a Venomari Soldier, and an Anacondrai Warrior starting at them with gapping jaws. They immediately realized the current situation they're in and quickly pulled away from each other.

"It's not what it looks like!" Kai protested as Angel blushed like crazy.

"Hey," the Anacondrai said, holding up his hands in defense, "if this is a bad time, we can come back later."

"Awk-waaard…" the Venomari murmured. The three of them then rushed off in case something else happens.

"I'd have to agree with him on that one," Angel stated, rubbing her eyes with a sigh. "That _was _awkward."

"I won't speak of this if _you _won't," Kai said to her with a slight blush.

"Agreed."


	4. Chapter 4

Hey, guys! Check out Joseph Sparkle; he's real amazing. I read one of his works, and you won't believe all the excitement in it.

**Ch.4: A Bouquet of Sweetness**

"Okay, here's the thing," Angel said to Kai as they walked into the city gardens. "Girls find it thoughtful and sweet of a man when he brings her a bouquet of flowers. Sure they love roses, but they'll love it _better _if it's a bouquet of their favorite flower."

"But we don't know Boanya's favorite flower," Kai replied.

"_I _do," she explained. "She told me she loves tiger lilies the best. And this garden has just what we need."

"You think Skales will be okay with this idea?" the Red Ninja asked as they began looking through the flowerbeds.

"If he asks, it's to boost up his self-confidence," Kai then thought about it for a moment.

"Sounds good to me." Soon the two of them found some fresh tiger lilies and gathered twelve of the best ones into a lovely bouquet.

"There," Angel said, tying a red ribbon around the flowers. "That should do it."

"Hopefully, Skales will accept this idea," Kai said handing her the now finished bouquet.

"Like I said," she replied with a wink, "this'll bring up his self confidence." They then headed out to find Skales, but Kai stopped when he spotted a yellow marigold at the side. He recalled Mikey saying it's Angel's favorite flower, and he also recalled what Skales said to him earlier.

"_I'm just saying you make a cute couple."_

_Well, she _is _a feisty one_, Kai thought to himself. _And I _love _'em feisty_. So he plucked the marigold and quickly followed Angel. The two of them soon found Skales heading for the Chumsworth Sisters' living quarters.

"Skales, wait up!" The Hypnobrai turned to see the two teenagers rushing up to him.

"Guys?" he asked when they stopped before him. "What's up?"

"We want you to give these to Boanya," Angel answered, handing him the bouquet.

"We think this will give you a boost of confidence in your 'meeting' with her," Kai added as the blue cobra looked at the flowers.

"You really think it'll work?" he then asked, turning to them with a bit of doubt.

"'Course, it will," Angel answered. "Girls find it sweet in a guy who gives them flowers."

"I thought _roses _are more romantic," the confused Skales stated.

"Yeah, but girls love it _more _if it's their favorite flower," Kai explained. "Go on; go for it." Skales hesitated but gave them a small smile.

"Alright, I'll give it a shot."

"Great," Angel said. "Oh, and ask her if she'd like to discuss the Slither Pit reviews by the bonsai patch in the garden. We have a little something special for you there." She then left with a wink, grabbing Kai's hand to have him follow.

"Whoa! Wait up, Angel!" Skales only watched after them before shaking his head with a laugh.

"Those two really _do _make a cute couple." He then slithered off to meet up with Boanya.

Speaking of said Anacondrai, she meanwhile is in the foyer making herself more presentable.

"Boanya, will you relax?" Flora asked as her older sister kept on fussing with her hair in front of the mirror.

"I can't help it," she answered, not looking away. "This is going to be my first time in a _long _time being alone with Skales, and I want to make the best of it."

"You seriously need to calm down, sis," Fauna stated, patting her hand. "Fussing over yourself like this isn't going to calm down those butterflies in your stomach."

"Does it tickle?" Vipera asked, thinking she meant literally.

"Oh, no, sweetie," Boanya giggled. "It just means I'm nervous."

Outside their living quarters, Skales has just reached the door. Quickly, he brushed himself off and fixed up his hood to make himself more presentable for Boanya. Once he's good, he knocked on the door.

Inside, the four sisters heard the knock.

"Oh, my gosh!" Boanya cried. "He's here already. Quick, how do I look?"

"You look fine," Fauna assured her. "Now quit worrying." Her older sister then took a deep breath and went up to the door. She then opened it and smiled when she saw her crush there.

"Skales, she said, "I'm glad to see you."

"Same here," he replied, returning the smile before handing her the bouquet in his arms. "Oh, I brought these for you." Boanya took them with a surprised smile.

"Tiger lilies…how did you know they're my favorite flowers?" Skales rubbed the back of his neck with a sheepish blush in reply.

"Uh, a little bird told me…"

"Oh, you're so sweet," she cooed, taking a sniff of the flowers. Skales smiled in reply; she's just so cute like that.

"Can we put them in some water for you, big sister?" Vipera asked, slithering up to her.

"Of course, thank you, Vipie," her sister answered, handing her the bouquet. "But remember to be careful with them."

"Say, uh, Boanya," Skales then asked. "I was wondering…do you want to discuss the reviews for the Slither Pit in the garden? It seems like nice weather outside today."

"Sounds like fun," she replied. "Let me just get my clipboard." She then grabbed said clipboard before taking Skales' held out arm, and the two of them slithered out together with her three younger sisters watching after her.

"Awwww…" Flora cooed with a smile.

"They are so cute at that age," Fauna concurred.


	5. Chapter 5

Just so you know, I don't own Rattlesnake Jake, Rango, or Beans; they belong to Nickelodeon. Enjoy, and sorry if this fanfic was a little short; I just wanna get to my next fanfic since you've been asking about it so much.

**Ch.5: Cupid Strikes…Twice!**

"Okay, I think that's everything," Angel said after giving the spot a good look-over. She and Kai have set up a picnic spot by the bonsai patch in the garden. On the picnic blanket are all the things needed for an enjoyable lunch: lemonade (regular and pink); sandwiches; fruits with some chocolate dip; and cookies. They also threw in a vase of various flowers…just in case.

"You really think this will work?" asked Kai as he set the glasses by the lemonades.

"Of course, it'll work," she answered him after finishing rearranging the fruits and cookies. "What could be more romantic than a picnic for two in a garden?"

"If what you say is true," he chuckled, "then I'm reserving our table outside of the restaurant."

"What was that?" she asked, turning to him. Kai blushed like crazy when he realized what he just said.

"No-Nothing!" he answered quickly. Angel only arched an eyebrow at him in reply. Is he thinking about taking her out…on a date? Her thoughts were interrupted when Kai quickly spoke up.

"Oh, here they come! We better hide quick!" She then saw Skales and Boanya approaching the bonsai patch.

"Quick, behind those bushes!" she hissed, pointing at said plants under some magnolia trees just a couple of yards from the picnic spot. They then made a dash for them and jumped over them to duck behind them. They then peeked out from behind the bushes to see their victims—I'm sorry, _lovebirds_—approach the bonsai patch.

"I think this spot's nice," Skales said to Boanya, holding his hand out to the picnic blanket. Boanya covered her mouth with a gasp when she saw the spread before them.

"Skales," she asked him, "did you…set this whole thing up?" Skales opened his mouth to answer her but stopped to think it over. He doesn't want to lie to her, but if he tells her that it was all Kai and Angel's idea, either she'd hate him for it or they'll beat him up for it. Of course, there's one answer he can come up with.

"I…had some help actually." She then smiled at his sheepish blush/rubbing the back of his head before resting her head on his shoulder.

"Smart and honest," she said to him. "You are _such _a combination." Skales chuckled in reply before the two of them sat down next to each other.

"I think it's going well so far," Angel said to Kai as the two snakes started to chat and eat a little.

"When are they gonna start making out already?" he then hissed to her.

"Shh! We can't rush it! If we do, it could ruin the passion in their relationship. That, and it'll ruin the date if we're busted." Kai then thought about it.

"Then am I rushing it if I ask you out on a date?" Angel turned to him with a surprised blush.

"What?" Kai's face went red when he realized what he just said.

"I—I mean, uh…"

Meanwhile, Skales and Boanya were still looking over the reviews for the Slither Pit Arena.

"Oh, here's a good one," Skales said, pointing at the clipboard as Boanya takes a sip of her pink lemonade. "'Chariot race: Ninja style—competitors will race each other in chariots while overcoming obstacles via ninja skills'. That sounds exciting."

"It sure does," Boanya stated. "Do you have any idea how wild the crowds will go when one of the ninja will make a perfect bull's eye with his shuriken?" Skales chuckled at the thought of it.

"I've always loved you for your smarts," he sighed to her. Hearing his words, Boanya turned to him with a slight blush on her face.

"You love me for my what?" Realizing what he just said, Skales' face turned violet with his blush mixing with his blue scales.

"Uh…what I mean is…aaah…"

"Skales, are you…in love with me?" she then asked, her blush becoming deeper. Seeing how irresistible her blush is, Skales lost control of himself and wrapped his arms around her…right before kissing her on the lips! Boanya was so shocked that she dropped her glass onto the blanket where the pink lemonade spilled on the cookies.

_Oh, my gosh!_ Boanya screamed mentally. _He's kissing me…SKALES IS KISSING ME!_

_Oh, no! _Skales thought to himself. _I'm kissing Boanya! Please don't have her slap me…Please don't have her slap me…_He was about to pull away when Boanya threw her arms around his neck to keep him there before pulling him onto the ground as she kisses him back. They then landed on the ground with Skales on top of Boanya, slightly disturbing the food and spilling it onto the blanket.

_Wha—She's kissing me back!_ Feeling a leap of joy in his heart, the Hypnobrai wrapped his arms around her waist and his tail around hers before returning the kiss.

Back with Kai and Angel, she started to stare down at the blushing boy at her side before her eyes went wide with shock.

"Oh…my…gosh! You've a crush on me, don't you?" Kai was about to deny it when she gave him that look…the look that says "Don't you _dare _lie to me!" Kai sighs in defeat; he hates it when a tough girl like her beats him with that stern look.

"Yes…" She then smirked at him in reply.

"That's just what I wanted to hear." Kai looked up at her with confusion before threw herself at him and planted a kiss right on his lips. He fell back onto the ground with surprise before the kiss took him over, making him wrap his arms around her waist and kiss her back.

Back with Skales and Boanya, they had finally broken the kiss so they could breathe, but Skales never got up from on Boanya.

"Wow…" he sighed, and Boanya just gave him a cute giggle.

"I hear that," she replied before giving him an Eskimo kiss. He only returned it with a chuckle…

"General Skales, I—Whoa!" The two Serpentine turned with surprise to see a Constrictai Scout standing behind them with a sheepish pink blush on his face. Quickly, the two of them got up.

"Yes, what is it?" Skales asked as Boanya smoothed her hair out again.

"Uh, His Majesty Pythor, Senor Savio, and Lady Pamela have returned with some new friends," the Scout answered quickly, feeling both ashamed and awkward about catching Pythor's second-in-command making out with said Snake King's sister.

"Oh, thank you," Skales replied as he and Boanya got up. "Where are they now?"

"Right here." Skales and Boanya looked up to see Pythor, Savio, and Pam slithering/walking up to them.

Behind them followed two animals that seemed to have grown to human size. One is a female desert iguana with red curly hair and a blue dress with boots. The other is a chameleon dressed like a sheriff from the Old West.

And behind them slithered a large diamondback rattlesnake with piercing eyes like fire and brimstone. He has on a black Old West hat on his head that can make his eyes glow and belts of ammunition on his coils. And on his tail, instead of a regular rattle, is a silver Gatling gun.

But Skales' focus on the new guests is the least of his worries. He has just noticed the teasing smirks on Pythor, Savio, and Pam's faces.

"Uh…why are you looking at us like that?" Boanya then asked.

"Oh, no reason," Pam answered with a giggle.

"'Cept we caught ya both kissin'," the rattlesnake chuckled. Skales' face went pale at those words. _Busted!_

"P-Pythor, I can explain!" But he stopped with surprise as Pythor burst into laughter alongside Pam and Savio.

"Oh, Skales," Pythor said in between chuckles. "You should have seen your face." The two lovers were confused at this.

"You mean…you're not angry with us?" asked Boanya.

"Of course not," her brother answered. "It's your choice that I wish to respect, Boanya, and I trust Skales greatly. Plus, I figured long ago that you two—" He was cut off with a surprised grunt when her sister went up to him and gave him a huge hug.

"Oh, thank you, brother!" Pythor only gave her a gasping smile from having the wind knocked out of him.

"Well, you're not the only pair of lovebirds around here," Pam stated, thumbing over her shoulder. The group turned to see Kai and Angel still making out on the ground but only smirked at them. They then left so that Pam, Savio, Pythor, and their three new companions can tell their friends what happened at the Old West.


End file.
